Devil's Eye
by Nellancholy
Summary: Mundane college AU,first person narration. Flandre and Koishi spend a night together. TW for explicit sex and brief mention of self-harm.


I slide my key into the lock of the dorm room door,stepping into the space me and Koi have shared for 3 months now. I kind of want to describe it as "charming",or "quaint",but it certainly wouldn't look that way to anyone who came in. Me and Koi aren't exactly the neatest people.

I stretch my back,trying to get the knots out. Having to stay back and sit in a hard-back chair for an hour and a half to help Professor Usami fill out paperwork,and having to have a cup of ramen for dinner on the way back did a real number on me. If Sakuya was here she'd probably lecture me about lacking protein in my diet,ignoring the fact that I'm pretty much an obligate carnivore when Remi isn't looking.

From the sound of the pipes I can hear from the ceiling,Koi's probably in the shower down the hall. I shrug off my blouse and step out of my skirt. Reaching up to my neck,I take off my necklace and toss it onto my desk.

The necklace was handmade,a black cord with seven tiny crystals hanging off it,in the colors of the rainbow. Remi gave it to me the day I left for college,saying that it'd be like a sign that she was watching over me.

...As uncomfortable as that makes me,I still keep it on most of the time. It's something my sister made for me,after all. Can't not be sentimental about that.

I flop down onto the bed in my underwear,phone in hand as I wait for Koi. It's all the same stuff as usual. You might not know it to look at her,but Koi's a real social butterfly. She's got friends practically everywhere on campus,her selfies practically always reach 3-digit likes,she's active in our GSA... How does she manage it? Heck if I know. I'm just glad she has time for me too.

As if on cue,the door opens,and the green-haired love of my life glides in,wrapped in a towel.

"Oh,Flan! You're back!" Koi smiles down at me. "Have you had dinner?"

I can't help but smile back,and give her a little nod. "Yep,sure have."

I get up and pick up my own towel from the chair I tossed it on.

"I'm gonna go shower."

Even Koi's response to something simple like that is graceful. "It's all yours." She gestures slightly with her hand,as though genuinely,benevolently allowing me to rinse myself off.

"Be right back,Koi." As I slip out the door,I give her a peck on her neck. I guess it's our little thing.

The water of the shower is soothingly warm after my exertions. I let it run over me and relax my tired muscles as I lather myself up and scrub clean.

My mind wanders again,to my thoughts of Koi.

I guess us dating now that we're together in college is kind of a natural progression of our sisters being friends and starting a business together,not to mention us spending lots of time together growing up.

Maybe it's just my hormones (and the teenage years spent watching anime) talking,but Koi really is...perfect.

Etheral,graceful,angelic. If fairies existed,she'd be their queen. When we're together,she gets a little...absent sometimes,almost like she's above whatever else is going on around her. When we walk together,every now and then she dances a little on tiptoe,like she's walking on sunshine.

She's so polite and charming and elegant,I've...literally yet to see someone who didn't like her,at least superficially.

You know what it's like if you see someone with a prominent scar. It's...hard not to stare. But when people talk to Koi,it's like...no one even notices that she's missing an eye.

Her left eye socket is...empty. The lids are fused practically shut. I don't know how,or why it happened. Only that it happened during the years we were apart,in different high schools. And,according to Remi,that it was self-inflicted.

That's the thing,you see. I know only a little more than everyone else who spends time with her,but that still means I know more. I barely know what burdens,what scars she bears inside her.

Maybe I'll never find out. I know well enough not to push,anyway.

But for her to be the way she is now,so radiant and warm...it just means that she's really strong. Really brave. And her love for me is the warmest thing I've ever felt.

I shake my head to clear out all those errant thoughts out of my head as I turn off the shower and dry myself off. By the time I return,Koi's dressed again,and she's heading out somewhere. She beams at me as I arrive.

"Hey Flan,I'm just going to head down to the store to pick up a few things. Want anything?"

I shake my head,again compelled to return her smile. "Nah,but...want me to come with?"

She glances around,as though briefly lost in thought,before responding. "It's alright,I'll be fine."

It's her turn to give me a little kiss as we part again,however briefly.

After waving goodbye to her,I hang up my towel and pull on a nice,airy pair of boxers,which are what I usually sleep in now. It's nice to have that option.

I fall into bed again,my eyes soon falling shut.

Comforting darkness takes me.

When I awaken,it's to the feeling of Koi,and a certain little friend of hers,pressing against me from behind. That's totally fine. We spoon all the time,and we're totally fine if either of us gives the other a little surprise...poking.

What feels different this time is...the way she's reaching around to touch my chest,my sides,my stomach. I'm not uncomfortable,just...surprised. And too groggy to be shocked.

"K-koi..." I moan softly as my first response.

Her voice carries from behind me,as she pants into my ear. "F-flan...you're awake..."

"Koi..." I can barely manage a response more detailed than that,mainly because one of her hands has just arrived between my legs.

I hear her gasp,as her fingers dance across my stiffening girlhood. "Flan...d-do you wanna..."

She tenses,as though unsure how to finish that sentence. My eyes widen as I look to my desk,right next to my bed. Right next to my necklace is...

A strip of condoms.

And one of them's open.

The realisation of my current situation hits me at almost the same moment as her finishing her sentence. " _...have sex?_ "

" _Oh god._ " I must have said that out loud because she responds. "Hm...? I-if you don't wanna..."

Her hand starts to withdraw. As fast as I can manage in my current state,I grab her arm,keeping it there.

"Of...of course I do..." I'm already warm. I'm panting. Deep inside I was ready and waiting for this moment for a long time. And now it's here.

I roll aside,away from Koishi,ending up on my back,now able to look her in the eye. Her eyes are half closed,she's just as red as I am.

"Koi..."

"Flan..."

It's not like I don't know what to do. I may have been sheltered,but there are definitely ways to learn things without doing them.

And yet,when the time's finally come...I end up on my back,offering plain old missionary to her.

But...right now it seems like the best thing in the world we could give each other.

"Flan..."

With nary a word more,Koishi sits up and crawls over,gently drawing my legs up. Lowering her head,she plants a kiss on my erect,dripping cock,kissing down to my balls,and then-

"A-ahn..." I clench reflexively as I feel her wet lips on my anus.

"R-relax..." Her voice is muffled by my thighs...and my butt. That just makes me even hotter.

"Y-yeah..." I close my eyes and breathe in. I feel the tip of her tongue dart in,ever so slightly.

She swirls it around briefly,before sitting up again.

In a daze,I hold up one of my hands to her.

She takes my hand. She hooks my legs over her thighs. She moves in,ever so slightly.

Our gazes meet again. I'm already in heaven.

She pushes forward,her wrapped tip sliding into my anus,slowly stretching it out.

I may have practiced on myself before,but nothing could prepare me for this.

"A-agh...!" I grunt,scrunching my eyes shut. I don't want to admit that it hurts,not at this moment. I don't want to lose it.

"Ah..." She notices,and slowly pulls out. "D-does it hurt? D-do you wanna stop?"

I open my mouth,practically about to scream "no!",but she leans in,kissing me before I can form my desperate answer.

Our lips part,as she smiles down at me again. "Don't worry...we can...take it slow." Even at this time,she's so perfectly in control of anything.

She shifts a bit,sitting up straighter. She pats my thighs. "U-um...hold me?"

It takes me a couple seconds to get it. "O-oh,right!" I push my legs further out,and wrap them around her waist.

She pushes her own cock forward,pressing it against mine. We're both as hard as we can get.

And...we're...almost the same size.

Koi giggles,coming to seemingly the same conclusion I just have. "Easy..."

She begins to thrust,frotting her shaft against mine. Leaning in,now lying against me,she pins our cocks against each other's stomachs,my pre-cum smearing on us both.

With my legs wrapped tightly round her waist,we soon get into a rhythm. She kisses my neck firmly,like the kisses we share every day,but a million times longer,a million times more passionate.

"K-koi..." I moan,almost incoherent. "L-love yoooooou..."

"L-love you...toooooooo..." She moans and gasps,her hips pistoning hard as she slides and thrusts her shaft against mine. Against me.

A familiar tension rises up inside me,more intense than I've ever felt it before. I grip tight onto her with all of my limbs. "K-koi...I-I'm gonna..." A line I've read so many times before. I'm saying it now.

"Flan...I'm...I love you I love you I love you...!" Muttering those three words over and over again,Koi jerks,her entire body spasming as she spurts out a glorious,thick load into the condom.

I come soon after,my hips lifting several inches off the bed as I ejaculate,covering Koi's stomach and my own. Some even gets on my chest.

It's a few minutes,or maybe an hour of panting and sighing before Koi can lift herself,ever so slightly. She's not done yet. She gets off me...and moves downwards,beginning to lick up and swallow as much of my cum as she can manage,smiling all the way.

Is she about to...?

Moving back up,she makes sure her face is really close to mine,before she swallows with a smack of her lips.

She lowers herself,kissing me square on the lips again. The taste,the smell,still on her tongue,fills me as well. The strong,salty flavor...it was only mine,but it felt like I was tasting her passion,her desire for me too.

Somehow,I'm the first to speak. "It was...my first time..." Turns out that's my idea of pillow talk.

Koi smiles back,angelic as always. " _Our_ first time."

Does that mean...what I think it means?

I wrap my arms around her and pull her back down.

She giggles. I kiss her again.

Tonight's the beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
